It's my daddy!
by Coona
Summary: •One-Shot; Edward sucumbía a todo lo que quería su pequeña Nessie, incluso disfrazarse de Santa Claus para que su ilusión no muriera . #Cullen Christmast Contest-


**Cullen Christmast Contest:****  
****Nombre del One-Shot:** ¡It's my daddy!  
**Nombre de la Autora:** Coona  
**Personajes:** Edward Cullen y Reneesme Cullen  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **Edward sucumbía a todo lo que quería su pequeña Nessie, incluso disfrazarse de Santa Claus para que ella no se desilusionara y su ilusión no muriera . –Cullen Christmast Contest-

-

**Edward POV**

**-**

— ¡Papi, Papi! — mi pequeña Nessie vino corriendo hacia mis brazos, con la apariencia de una niña de seis años aunque en verdad tenia menos — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — me miro con sus redondos ojos cafés, una copia a los ojos de su madre, llenos de curiosidad e intriga

— Siempre me puedes hacer preguntas, princesa— le respondí sentándola en mi pierna mientras le acariciaba sus rizos cobrizos

— ¿Va a venir Santa esta noche? — pregunto bastante emocionada, mientras yo no sabia que contestarle.

"_Ojala que mi papa me diga que si. Así podré hornear unas galletas con Esme para dárselas de regalo a Santa. ¡Quiero ver cuando ponga los regalos debajo del arbolito!" _

— Por supuesto que si, pequeña — obviamente yo sabia que no existía, pero ver la carita iluminada de mi princesa valía la pena.

— ¡Te quiero! — me abrazo con fuerza, aunque no la sentí por ser un vampiro— Voy a ir a buscar a mi abuelita— me informo mientras corría hacia la cocina. Justo en ese momento, llegaron algunos miembros de mi familia

— ¿Por qué Nessie esta tan animada? — pregunto Jasper al sentir la alegría de mi hija

— Piensa en Santa Claus— le respondí simplemente.

— Esta muy emocionada por esta noche — me dijo mi linda esposa, acercándose a mí, con su bella sonrisa — no ha parado de hacer dibujos de Santa Claus. Me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad— era increíble que Bella no se haya olvidado de algunos recuerdos humanos, creo que se debía que aun mantenía parte de su pasado humano presente en su vida cotidiana.

— ¿Cómo es que se vicio tanto con Papa Noel? — le pregunte a Bella y ella soltaba unas risitas

— Adivina de quien — me insito y obviamente ya tenia una respuesta en mi mente

— Emmett— dije atrayendo a mi esposa hacia mi pecho mientras ella reía — Siempre es por Emmett. Cuando Nessie lloró toda una semana por la madre de bambi, fue culpa de Emmett— recordaba cuando Emmett dijo que unos vampiros vegetarianos habían matado a Bambi y ella siempre le decía a Jasper: _"Tío Jazz, ¿Sabes quien mato a la mama de bambi?, ¿Fue alguien de la familia?"_

— Pero eso es normal. Todos los niños en su infancia tienen que creer en esas cosas, les da una esperanza y una explicación más fácil a la vida — le di un sonoro beso en su cabeza, amaba como pensaba mi esposa— ¿Ya compraste los regalos, verdad? — pregunto curiosa ya que yo no quise ir cuando Alice llevo a toda la familia

— Por supuesto que si. Les compre unos regalos a las dos mujeres mas importantes en mi vida— por supuesto que hablaba de Nessie y Bella, gracias a ellas yo vivía y no podía vivir sin algunas de ellas.

— Te dije que no me compraras nada — reclamo y se cruzo de brazos — lo esencial es Nessie — como si esa patética excusa me parara a comprarle algo

— Sabes que eso no sirve de nada y Nessie es parecida a ti, quiere regalos simples, nada caros — era increíble como ellas dos se parecían tanto en algunas cosas y tan poco en otras

— Deberías cumplir lo que te pedimos. Seguro que me compraste un collar de diamantes o un nuevo auto — Bella abría los ojos asustada. Ahora le encantaba la velocidad, pero estaba conforme con su auto

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? — me pego débilmente en el pecho mientras ella rodaba los ojos y susurraba un "tonto" — no me digas tonto y dame un beso — tome con ambas manos su rostro y estrelle mis labios con los suyos. Nos abrazamos mientras el beso se tornaba mas apasionado que antes. Sabíamos que no podíamos hacer algo más acá, en el living de la mansión, y no nos íbamos a ir a nuestra casa ya que era la cena de navidad y le prometimos a Nessie que íbamos a estar todos juntos. Por lo tanto paramos el beso, pero nos quedamos abrazados.

"_¡Dios mío!, ¡Huele delicioso!" _

— Llego el chucho — expreso asqueada Rosalie que venia llegando junto de la mano con Emmett, mas atrás venían Alice con Jasper. Solo faltaba Carlisle, que se encontraba atendiendo a su último paciente.

— ¡Vamos abrir la puerta Nessie! — Esme tomo en brazos a mi pequeña y con velocidad de vampiro se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa

— ¡Jake! — mi pequeña enrosco sus delgados bracitos alrededor del cuello de Jacob mientras el sonreía como loco

— ¡Nessie! — ahora él era quien tenia a mi pequeña en sus brazos, ya que Esme se la había pasado, y por su expresión y pensamientos sabia que el estaba feliz y en paz

— ¿Puedo entrar? — pregunto amablemente a Esme, a Black le había costado un poco ser amable con nosotros, los chupasangres, pero con el tiempo, y por Nessie, podíamos estar juntos en una habitación sin pelear

"_Ohh el perro tiene modales" _Jasper y yo miramos mal a Rose. Yo por ese pensamiento molesto y Jasper porque sentía su enojo con Jacob

— ¿Por qué trajiste dos regalos? — pregunto una curiosa Nessie, sentándose en sus piernas. A veces me ponía celoso de la cercanía que tenían ellos, pero sabia que cuando Nessie fuera una adolescente la pasaría peor — Ese es deber de Santa, no el tuyo— le dijo un poco confundida

"¿Aun cree en eso?" asentí a la pregunta mental de Jacob

— Ehh... — el se estaba debatiendo en contarle la verdad o no — Es que no había espacio en el saco de santa para estos regalos — toda mía familia, excepto mi hija, estaba tratando de no reírse en ese momento de él — Entonces, Santa me pidió amablemente si podía traer estos regalos

— ¿Conoces a Santa? — los ojitos de Nessie brillaban y en su mente se imaginaba la conversación que tuvo Santa con Jake — ¡Yo amo a Santa!

— Si — respondió Jacob con un hilo de voz

— ¿Viste a Rodolfo? — la mente de Jacob era un lío, no sabia que decirle a Nessie

— No, no lo vi — respondió y nos frunció el ceño porque estábamos disfrutando la situación

— Quizás lo mato un vampiro — sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero afortunadamente Alice intervino

— Nessie, vamos a ponerte ese vestido que te compramos para la cena, ¿De acuerdo? — ella asintió débilmente y Alice se la llevo por las escaleras

— No se me había ocurrido lo de Rodolfo — Emmett comenzó a reír estruendosamente hasta que sintió el golpe que Rosalie le dio en su cabeza — ¡Pero Nena!, ¡Sabes que es divertido pensar que ha Rodolfo lo haya matado uno de nosotros! Demonio, hubiera bromeado con eso antes

— Emmett —dije apretándome el tabique nasal — ¿Puedes parar de ser estupido, por lo menos, esta navidad?

— ¡Ey! Tu para de ser imbecil — me grito Rosalie defendiendo a su esposo — ¡Para de mandarme olas de tranquilidad, Jasper!

— Tu también piensas que es estupido — le respondí agriamente

— No peleen en una noche de navidad — en ese momento Carlisle venia entrando por la puerta. Esme rápidamente corrió a su lado para darle un suave beso en sus labios — Hola hijos. Hola Jacob, un placer tenerte por acá — el solamente asintió

— Me quedare a cenar y luego me ire. En la Push tendremos una junta — informo a Carlisle

— Descarado, comes y te vas — Rose encaro a Jacob — pero eso es algo bueno, no tengo que ver tu horrenda cara por mucho tiempo, ya que comes como cerdo

— Me rebota lo que dices — dijo maduramente Jake, cosa que me sorprendio — olvide traer tu regalo. Mañana te daré el agua oxigenada para que te lo apliques en el pelo y parezca mas rubio — ambos empezaron a gruñirse

— Dejen de pelear. Acá viene la princesa — dijo Alice bajando las escaleras a paso humano tomada de la pequeña mano de Nessie. Mi pequeñita estaba utilizando un lindo vestido rosado junto con unas panties blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba arreglado por un cintillo a tono

— Te ves hermosa — le dijo Carslile y extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Nessie

— ¡Abuelito! — Nessie se soltó de la mano de Alice y corrió torpemente hacia donde estaba Carlisle para que la envolviera en sus brazos — ¿Cómo estas? — le pregunto educadamente a mi hija

— Bien, princesa. ¿Tu como estas?

— ¡Emocionada por la llegada de Santa! — Carlisle sabia sobre la obsesión de Nessie por Santa, el pensaba que estaba bien y que eso era muy normal en una niña de su edad

— Siéntense todos en la mesa, la cena esta lista — tome a Reneesme en mi brazo y con el otro tome la mano de Bella. Jacob nos seguía atrás junto con los demás miembros de mi familia.

La mesa estaba muy decorada, el mantel que tenía era uno navideño (con muñecos de nieves y copos) y tenía tres velas encendidas. Solo había platos de comida en dos puestos

Vimos como mi princesita comía lo poco que le había servido Esme, ya que mi hija tenía preferencias por la sangre. Todo lo contrario a Jacob, que se estaba devorando un pedazo de pavo con tan solo un mordisco

— ¡Voy a buscar la cámara para sacar fotos! — Alice corrió rápidamente y volvió a los pocos segundos — ¡Demonios, Emmett! Te dije que no utilizaras la cámara para tus cosas — dijo disgustada mientras borraba las indecentes fotos de Emmett y Rosalie — La primera foto va hacer de mi y mi Jazz— Alice fue hacia donde estaba sentado Jasper, poniendo su cara de duendecillo en su hombro mientras que ponía la cámara en frente de ellos y un flash ilumino sus caras — Emmett y Rose. Son los siguientes…

Así fueron los siguientes minutos que fueron inmortalizados por las innumerables fotos de Alice. Primero saco fotos de todas las parejas, luego a todos juntos y después las fotos individuales (sobre todo a Nessie). Incluso hizo que Rose y Jacob se sacaran una foto juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba sonriendo

— Bueno, tengo que irme — Nessie hizo un adorable puchero — Te prometo que vendré mañana, ¿De acuerdo? — ella asintió feliz, por eso recibió un sonoro beso por parte de Jacob y sus mejillas no tardaron en colorarse

— Adiós, Jake

— Adiós, Bella — el se acerco a saludar a mi mujer con un beso en la mejilla — te traje un regalo — ella solamente le frunció el ceño y lo miro amenazadoramente — Nunca cambias, Bella — ahora ambos se reían. Era increíble como un chucho había encajado en una familia de chupasangres — Adiós a todos— todos nos despedimos de Jacob. Algunos más animados que otros

— Bueno, es hora de dormir — me pare y tome en brazos a mi hija para llevarla a la cama. Ella al principio no quería ir a dormir, pero luego pensó que era una buena idea. Ella ahora me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos — ¿Quién te enseño eso? — le pregunte mientras subía las escaleras con ella

— La tía Alice — dijo traviesamente. Alice, por supuesto

— ¿Van a venir a leerme un cuento? — entramos a su habitación. A los pies de la cama estaba su pijama, así que comencé a ponérselo

—Siempre te leemos cuentos en las noches, esta noche no será la diferencia — después de ponerle el pijama, la acurruque en su cama y le di un suave beso en su frente — Bella — susurre, pero sabia que ella podía escucharme

— ¿Qué cuento quieres, Nessie? — le pregunto mi bella esposa, tomando asiento al lado de Nessie

— Cuéntame cosas sobre Santa — pidió mi pequeña entusiasmada

— Bueno, el viaja por todo el mundo con su trineo. Rodolfo es unos de los animalitos que maneja ese trineo — Nessie miraba con fascinación a Bella— Santa recibe las cartas de todos las personas, pero solo le da regalos a los que han sido buenos este año. Los ayudantes de Santa les informan el comportamiento— ahora mi hija miraba a Bella con los ojos como platos y lentamente se estaban llenando de lágrimas

— Mami y Papi, no he sido una buena niña — la mire confundido, pero su mente me dio la razón. Ella estaba recordando el día en que, por casualidad, arruino una pintura de Carlisle que se encontraba en su oficina — ¡Santa no va a venir! — ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que no hizo nada malo

— Amor, no es maldad haber rayado con crayones la pintura de Carslile. Santa vendrá esta noche — le informe y sentí como si mi corazón latiera por la sonrisa que me dio — Ahora es tiempo de dormir.

— Bueno — ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a pensar en cosas tranquilas. Tome a Bella de la mano y nos retiramos de la habitación y volvimos al living. Donde ya los regalos se encontraban debajo del árbol de navidad

— Le regale algo maravilloso a Nessie, es un lindo vestí…— en ese momento Alice tuvo una visión: Nessie se bajaba de la cama, iba a la cocina y tomaba un plato de galletas junto un vaso de leche. Ella corría y dejaba esas cosas donde estaba la chimenea y seguía a esperando a Santa. Santa nunca llego y me dolió ver la mirada de tristeza que tenia Nessie.

— ¿Qué viste? — pregunto Emmett a Alice

— Nessie se va a llevar una gran desilusión esta noche — dijo tristemente Alice — a menos que…

— ¡No! — rugí. Su idea es completamente estupida

— ¡Por favor! — me suplico Alice — Tenemos todo para hacer eso. ¡Nessie lo amara! ¡Por Favor! — ella ya se estaba imaginando esa estupidez.

— ¿Cómo tienes un traje de Santa Claus? — le pregunte con curiosidad, haciendo que todos los demás integrantes de mi familia miraban nuestra conversación

— Para uso personal— me susurro sin revelar nada, aunque su mente no fue lo bastante rápida y me mostró a Jasper y a ella ocupando sus respectivos trajes navideños

"_No le digas a nadie, Edward y no me trates de chantajear, porque yo puedo abrir mi boca y contarles algunas cosas a Emmett .Mi Leoncito." _

La mire con ojos entrecerrados. Ella sabia como me decía Bella cuando estábamos…

— ¿De que mierda están hablando ustedes dos? — nos pregunto molesta Rosalie. Ella era la vocera, ya que todos querían saber

— Para que Nessie no sufra esta noche, Edward tendrá que disfrazarse de Santa Claus — primero hubo un silencio y luego unas fuertes carcajadas de todos los miembros de mi familia, imaginándose a mí con una gran barba blanca y un estupido traje rojo

— Me parece una buena idea — dijo finalmente Carlisle y las risas de mi familia aumentaron — seria un lindo gesto

— ¡Seria grandioso! — dijo Rosalie con sorna

— ¡Me niego a hacerlo! — me cruce de brazos. Era algo totalmente innecesario y no iba a ceder por ningún motivo…

— Es por nuestra hija, Edward — mire a Bella enojado, pero solo por un segundo, ya que esos hermosos ojos dorados me suplicaban a que me disfrazara. Y yo nunca podría decir que no a mi esposa

— De acuerdo — susurre resignado

— Jasper, trae la cámara. Este momento tiene que ser inmortalizado — no pude evitar gruñirle hasta que la mano de Bella posada en mi hombro me calmo

— Eres un buen padre. Te amo — ella me dio un tierno beso en los labios. No tardo para que Alice nos separara y subiera la escalera velozmente para empezar mi "transformación"

**-**

*****

**-**

— ¡Emmett, es suficiente! — mi bruto hermano se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor mío, mientras pegaba una almohada a mi estomago con cinta adhesiva para parecer gordo

— ¡Pero Santa es gordo! — se quejo Emmett una vez que termino la quinta cinta adhesiva entera — Deberíamos ponerte otra almohada — razono con Alice, ya que ellos dos eran los encargados de mi transformación

— ¡Tengo tres almohadas! — exclame indignado —¡Para de sacar fotos! — le dije a Jasper, sentía los innumerables flash de la cámara y sus horribles carcajadas. Siempre pensé que Jasper era un hombre serio y que iba a quedarse al margen de esta situación, como Carslile y Esme, pero él se la estaba pasando muy bien.

— ¿Cuál es tu manía de obligar a las personas, Edward? — pensé que Rosalie se había ido ya que no quería ver "tanta estupidez junta", pero para mi sorpresa ella había vuelto con una cámara de video

— ¿Me estas grabando? — le pregunte mientras Alice me pegaba una gran y larga barba blanca

— Por supuesto que si — me respondió petulante

— ¡Ahora pone estos pantalones y esto en tu torso! — me paso unos pantalones rojos y una especia de chaqueta roja, pero tenia atado un gran cinturón negro

— Esto tiene que ir a Facebook — susurro Jasper mientras seguía sacando fotos — Siento tu humillación, trata de divertirte — sentí que Emmett me ponía un gorro navideño en mi cabeza

— Por supuesto que me siento humillado y no tú no tienes facebook — ahora Alice me ponía unos anteojos redondos y pequeños. Me sentía como una modelo en "Project Runway". Dios, eso sonó súper gay

— ¡Listo! — dijeron al unísono Emmett y Alice, ambos orgullosos de su trabajo — ¡Bella, ven! — ellos habían decidido que Bella tenia que esperar para ver el resultado final

— ¡Oh dios mío! — mi esposa estaba parado en frente mío, con sus ojos abiertos exageradamente y una pequeña "o" en su boca — ¿Realmente eres tu?

— No, soy Santa Claus — dije irónicamente, aunque al segundo después me di cuenta de que el tiro me había salido por la culata. Yo, en estos momentos, era Santa Claus — ¡Paren de reírse! — exigí muy frustrado a mis hermanos

—Esta bien, cariño — Bella se acerco y me dio un dulce beso en los labios — Es raro besarte con una barba, pero me gusta, porque eres mi Edward — me volvió a besar y esta vez el beso se prolongo mas

— ¡Ya tortolitos! Tu, baja hacia el living. Nessie no tardara en bajar — Alice empezó a dar indicaciones a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso — Jazz no saques fotos. Rosalie tu graba — mis hermanos celebraron su victoria y fueron todos a esconderse al piso superior — Baja y espera — me ordeno Alice

A los pocos minutos sentí como mi pequeña bajaba dificultosamente los escalones para dirigirse hacia la cocina para buscar leche y galletas de chocolate que había horneado junto a Esme. Una vez que tomo lo que quería se dirigió hacia el living, donde yo me encontraba

— ¿Eres Santa? — pregunto mi pequeña, acercándose a mi sin miedo alguno, solo curiosidad y felicidad

— Si — conteste, pero luego me arrepentí

"_Su voz es parecida a la de mi padre" _ pensó mi hija confundida

— ¿Trajiste los regalos? — Reneesme se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto sacado de su madre, ya que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta

— Si — conteste, imitando una voz mucho mas profunda de lo normal. Gracias a mi audición vampirica escuche como los miembros de mi familia se estaban riendo de mí

— ¿Trajiste el que yo quería? — por su mente pude ver el regalo que ella quería y me alegre al saber que era el que yo le había comprado

— Por supuesto que si. Tu padre me ayudo a escogerlo — ella inmediatamente elimino el espacio que había entre nosotros y se abrazo a mi. Yo la tome en brazo y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá — Hey, deberías estar durmiendo

— Quería verte Santa — contesto, aun sintiéndose feliz. Esto era lo que ella había soñado, esta era su ilusión y yo era incapaz de matar eso — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Las que quieras

— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos dorados como mi familia?, ¿Eres vampiro? — me quede helado, olvidaba que mi hija observaba mucho los detalles — También tienes la piel fría. No me molesta, estoy acostumbrada. Pero deberías tener la piel mas caliente, no como Jacob, pero si como mi abuelito Charlie. ¿Eres humano? — me pregunto nuevamente y en sus mente ya se estaban desarrollando teorías

—No te puedo contar lo que soy — le conteste — Yo debería irme en este momento — ella iba a comenzar a replicar, pero la pare antes de que hiciera un berrinche — Tengo que ir a entregarle regalos a los niños pobres — sabia que ella tenia una gran compasión por los que no eran de su misma situación

— De acuerdo — contesto un poco triste — ¿Rodolfo esta vivo, verdad?

— Si — no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas risillas

— Te amo, Santa — la quede mirando un buen rato, para después darle un fuerte y prolongado abrazo. Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que ella decía eso, aunque esta vez no iba dirigido a mí

— Yo igual, mi princesa — ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no fui lo bastante rápido para leer el porque — Ahora ve a dormir, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, ¿Quieres las galletas? — negué la cabeza débilmente — Muy bien, nos vemos santa. Tengo sueño— su bostezo afirmo lo que decía — Adiós — ella se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. En ese momento mis hermanos y esposa salieron de su escondite para verme

"¿Sabes que recordaremos esto por mil años?" me dijo mentalmente Emmett

— Si, lo se — dije muy resignado y fui hacia los brazos de mi esposa

*****

**-**

*****

— ¡Regalos! — mi princesa, prácticamente, se abalanzo para abrir los regalos — ¡Hay tantos! ¿Puedo abrirlos? — pregunto a la familia, que se encontraba sentados en la mesa, mirando dulcemente a Nessie

— Por supuesto — contesto tiernamente Rose

Mi hija se dedico a abrir los regalos que decían "Nessie". Le regalaron muchas cosas que ella quería: un vestido blanco, un lobo de peluche, una mascota virtual, pero con un regalo, ella se emociono mucho y vino corriendo hacia mi para plantarme la cara de besos

— Gracias, Gracias, Gracias — me repetía mi hija — Gracias por el regalo — ella me mostró su regalo: se trataba de una esfera, donde adentro se podía ver a tres personas. Un hombre alto, una joven de cabellos castaños y una pequeña niña de cabellos ondulados y cobrizos. Cuando uno agitaba esa bola, caían pequeñas bolitas de color blanco, pareciendo que era la nieve

— Fue regalo de Santa — le explique y quede muy sorprendido cuando negó con la cabeza

— Papi, se que fuiste tu el de anoche. Tu eres la única persona que me llama princesa, además yo siempre te reconoceré. Eres mi padre y te amo — mi princesa me dio un ultimo beso y se fue a jugar con su regalo

Podría soportar toda la humillación del mundo, por las palabras que me había dicho mi hija. Podría soportar todo por ella

* * *

**N/A:** Hola mis amores! Aca vengo con este One-Shot navideño 8). ¿Quién no ha creido en Santa cuando era pequeño?. Es una ilusion que uno tenia cuando pequeño, aww amo a la navidad *-*

Bueno, espero que si les gusto esta pequeña creación mia, me dejen un lindo review 8)

Los quiero!

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_I'll be there for u , cause ur there for me too (8)_


End file.
